Unfinished Buisness
by Queen of darkness.xo
Summary: The Blight is over, but the Grey Warden's don't have much time to rest. More problems arise when Alistair loses control, his child surfaces with the ancient evil and Zeveran needs to confess something. Will Rayne be able to set things right.
1. Liberation

Author's notes: I have just finished beating Dragon Age for the second time and I was inspired to write this fanfiction. I'm going to be writing this fanfiction in the different perspectives of the characters. I'll try to make it as least confusing as possible ! Please bear with me. I hope you all enjoy !

* * *

**Rayne**

Looking up upon the face of the dragon, Rayne was breathing heavily. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before the battle was over. The cries of her fallen allies didn't sit well with her but she knew she had to ignore them, she knew she had to focus, she had to kill the archdemon. Bodies lay strewn everywhere on the rooftop, pools of blood enveloped the fallen and proved to be a difficult fighting ground for those in combat.

Arrows shot out around her as the elves tried to take down the dragon. The redcliff soliders as well as the dwarvs fought off the darkspawn as they tried to creep up from behind and stop them. The mages continuously chanted spells to heal everyone as well as damage the dragon. The army she had gathered was now working to help her, this was all for the cause, to end the blight.

Near the dragon's feet she could see him - Alistair. It was up to them to take down the archdemon, they were the grey wardens, they had to do it. Rayne chanted a spell and ice formed all over the dragon's body, slowing its movements and damaging it as well. Taking another deep breath, Rayne was losing her mana. Concentrating on her arcane warrior abilities, her body was partially in this realm and partially in the fade. It took a lot out of her to keep that defense up. However,she knew that she would have to switch to her sword. Turning to Morrigan, Morrigan nodded as if already knowing what she was trying to say.

Placing her staff on the ground, Rayne drew her sword and ran towards the archdemon but was quickly knocked down by an unseen force. Rising to her feet she looked around to see where it had come from. It was a darkspawn mage. Her eyes widened if only for a moment. Those were very powerful, very dangerous enemies and this one was determined not to let Rayne get any closer to the archdemon.

Rayne could see the mage preparing another spell., she quickly moved to avoid it but wasn't fast enough. Once again she was slammed to the ground, hard enough that it caused some real damage to her. Wincing, she moved slower this time to her feet. Rayne knew that she could cast a spell to be rid of this mage but she didn't have her staff and it would take longer with just her hands. Looking around she needed a way to get this mage before it was too late.

Just then a giant spider landed ontop the mage and tore at its face. A smirk appeared on Rayne's face as Morrigan's form was now standing beside the fallen darkpawn mage. With a nod of thanks Rayne turned on her heel and ran toards the archdemon, she could feel a heavy pressure on her chest from where she was injured but she ignored it.

Jumping over corpses and ducking to avoid the random swings from darkspawn she drew closer to the Archdemon. Skidding to a stop she readjusted her sword and prepared to attack. However, the Archdemon moved suddenly and grabbed Alistair bringing him closer to its face. Rayne froze.

The dragon crushed Alistair slowly and looked at him. Alistair struggled to break free but couldn't. He let out a cry of pain as the dragon's grip tightened. Rayne couldn't move. Thinking back to what Wynne and Morrigan warned her about. Developing feelings for Alistair was dangerous, they had told her, for exact reasons as this. It was such hesitations as hers that they couldn't afford.

---

_It was another night in the camp. Rayne stood at the perimeter and was attentative, making sure nothing would creep up on them unexpectedly. A slight breee rustled the leaves of the nearby trees and bushes. Rayne took a deep breath as she welcomed the cool breeze. It moved locks of her hair and it felt nice._

_She suddenly tensed when she heard a footstep. Turning on her heel she drew her sword and had it aimed at the throat of her fellow Grey Warden. " Note to self, never ever, try to sneak up on Rayne." Alistair said with a nervous laugh as his hands were in the air as a surrender and he stared from the blade to her. _

_Rayne looked him up and down and then relaxed, if only enough to lower her blade. "You'll get yourself killed like that." she said turning and facing the outer perimeter once more. _

_"Heh, duelly noted." Alistair said as he took a step beside her. They remained silent for a moment or two. "Ah, silence. Something nice for a change." Alistair said glancing over at Rayne. _

_"Not when you're around." she quipped with a smirk. Alistair had a shocked look on his face for a moment and then shrugged. " Can't argue with you there." he said with a small chuckle. _

_"What are you doing up, it's not your turn to guard." Rayne asked glancing over at him. _

_"I couldn't sleep. My mind was filled with...things." he paused. " My mind was filled with thoughts of you." he said his cheeks turning a bit pink. Rayne looked at him. Her eyes were more softer and a small smile was developing. Alistair extended his arms and pulled her close. Looking down into her emerald green eyes he smiled and leaned in closer. Their lips met and it was a rare chance for them to spend alone. Sometime later Alistair relieved Rayne from her guard duty and insisted that she needed rest. _

_Upon making her way back to her tent she passed Morrigan's ( secluded from everyone else of course ). She noticed that Morrigan was still awake but she did not stop to bother her. However Rayne was caught by surprise when Morrigan began speaking to her. _

_" 'Tis unwise to develop a realtionship during times such as these. It will bring nothing but trouble." Morrigan spoke with a tone that held the feeling that she knew more than what she was letting on. _

_Rayne turned and faced her. Surprised that she started a conversation with her and upset with what she had said. Rayne cared deeply for Alistair, she had developed feelings that she never experienced beforehand and he meant a lot to her. Even during a time when they were battling the blight she couldn't help but fall in love with him. It somehow gave her..hope. It helped fuel her to fight, to protect him. to protect what they had. _

_"It's times like these when a realtionship is perfect to develop. Times like these that make us realize what we take for granted and what is at stake. Life. Friendship. Love. Although I wouldn't expect a heartless being such as yourself to understand." Rayne said, coldly near the end as she turned and headed towards her tent. _

_"Perhaps...but tell me Warden. What if you are faced with the decsion to save the one you loved... or end the Blight." Morrigan spoke, knowing she had caused the young elf to think. _

_Rayne stopped if only for a second and then continued to her tent. Morrigan's question running through her head all night long. A decsion Rayne hoped she would never have to make._

_-_

Forcing herself to move she dropped her sword and chanted a spell, a cone of lightening erupted from her fingertips and stunned the Archdemon causing it to let go of Alistair. Rayne picked up her sword and watched as Alistair hit the ground with a louder thud than she had liked.

Though now the Archdemon's attention was drawn to her, she needed to move fast. To save everyone. Ruynning towards the Archdemon, the dragon reached out to grab her and she slid beneath its gras[, with her sword held upwards as the blade pierced the underbelly of the Archdemon ripping it open. Another pool of blood was formed fromt he fresh wound of the Archdemon.

Rolling to the side Rayne knelt on one knee, breathing heavily. The dragon let out a cry of pain and turned to face her once more, except slower this time. Purple flame erupted from the dragon's mouth. Rayne moved to avoid it but she was caught by some of the flame and she could feel the burn on her left arm.

Hiding behind a pillar Rayne tried to catch her breath. Ignoring the pain that was all over her body, she peaked out from behind her cover. She could see Alistair on the other side of the dragon with his sword in hand. He slashed at the dragon a few times and the dragon now turned to face him.

Rayne appeared from her cover and ran towards the Archdemon once more. Jumping in the air she brought down her blade in the archdemons leg and using her body weight brought it down to the ground tearing open more flesh. Out of reaction the dragons tail, like a whip, caught Rayne on her side and she was thrown like a ragdoll into the nearest wall.

Laying against the wall Rayne could feel the darkness pulling her into unconciousness. Her body ached and she felt very lightheaded. Her vision became blurry and her hearing muffled. But there was something she heard, Alistair's voice. Fighting to open her eyes she saw Alistair on the back of the dragon.

Looking around Rayne could see the others fighting off the darkspawn. The dwarves had fallen, the redcliff soliders were down to but one or two. The elves were small in number and she could only see one remaining mage.

Leliana was running out of arrows and she could see darkspawn moving in behind her. Morrigan was cornered by a bunch of darkspawn and it wouldn't be long before she was out of lerium and her defenses fell. Turning her attention back to Alistair she could see that he was slashing away while ontop of the demon. The demon's movement's were very slow now and it looked as though it were ready to fall.

Alistair's footing was off and he fell, the dragon was quick enough to catch him. Throwing him with all its might Alistair colided with a nearby pillar causing it to crumble to the ground. Rayne's eyes widened and she called out to Alistair but she couldn't find her voice, and it hurt when she tried to speak.

Rayne heard the cry of Leliana and knew Morrigan wasn't too far off. Gripping her sword tighter she rose to her feet. She was a Grey Warden. All of Ferelden was counting on her, she needed to stop this, she needed to end this now. Unsure of whether or not the ritual with Morrigan that Alistair took part in was completely dependable, she knew there was a chance she may not make it. Rayne wasn't afraid of death. She would rather she strike the final blow and die than Alistair.

The archdemon grew weak and slowly crumbled to the ground, but it wasn't dead, not yet. It struggled to regain its balance and rise to its feet, Rayne wouldn't give it that chance. Running as fast as her body would allow her she jumped into the air, using her acrobatic skills thanks to her elven heritage, she landed on the dragons neck. Without a moments hesitation she plunged her sword into the dragons skull.

A pillar of light erupted from the creature englufing Rayne in it. Pain surged through her body but also the feeling of accomplishment. Rayne could feel the darkness surrounding her, the fingers of evil tickling her mind trying to find a way in. Find a way to corrupt her. This was worse than the nightmares, worse than any pain she's ever experienced.

From the corner of her eye she could see Alistair trying to run to her but Leliana holding him back with all her might. The Templar was just too strong for the Bard and he broke free of her grasp. Turning back to her blade Rayne used her remaining strength and twisted the blade plunging it deeper into the dragon's skull. This caused and eruption of energy and everyone atop the tower was thrown down to the ground, all but Rayne. Considering she was at the very center of the powersource it did not affect her.

As the energy subsided Rayne slowly released the handle of the blade. Staggering a couple steps back she stared down at the fallen Archdemon as it slowly closed its eyes and breathed out its last breath.

With that, Rayne collapsed. Laying on the ground Rayne could hear footsteps hurridly approaching her and she felt her body being moved into sombody's lap. Alistair, by the sound of his voice. However her attention wasn't focused on Alistair, instead her eyes fell upon a bird that was perched atop the wall.

The raven, as it were, was staring straight back at her. It's yellow piercing eyes never leaving hers. There was something familiar about those eyes. The bird then extended its wings and flew off.

_Morrigan..._

Rayne lost conciousness.


	2. Life

Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was just the introduction into the fan fiction, giving a bit of background and how they ended the blight. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, though I warn you now it's going to be a short one just a filler to introduce and set up the rest of the story ! Reviews are welcome, and loved!

* * *

**Morrigan.**

_Nine months later…_

**Breathing heavily, Morrigan leaned against a tree for support. Pain erupted over her body and she let out a cry in pain. She was in labour. Bending over she continued breathing heavily and held her stomach. Slowly, she slid along the trunk of the tree ending in a sitting position propped against the tree. Closing her eyes tight Morrigan let out another cry of pain. Noises were heard from the bushes as animals scattered in fear from, not only the power that emitted from Morrigan, but her cries of pain.**

**Her breathing quickened and she could feel the contractions getting worse. Morrigan had been in a lot of fights and attained lots of injuries in her lifetime, but nothing amounted to the pain she was feeling now. This was pain no soldier would ever experience in a war or a prisoner being tortured. Ah, the miracle of life.**

**Morrigan's head tilted back and she let out the loudest scream yet. It wouldn't be too long now, but every second was an eternity. The flames from the fire flickered on her face and, along with the moon, illuminated the area. Morrigan felt dizzy and incredibly weak. With one final push she relaxed against the tree for a second. Then, reaching down she picked up the small child and held it in her arms. Using her robes she cleaned the baby and wrapped it. Looking down at her child she was surprised it was not crying, instead, the child was looking up into its mother's eyes with a calm expression.**

**The child's eyes were yellow and cat-like just like Morrigan's. Morrigan couldn't help but feel fear holding this child. There was such power, such evil power emitting from its very being that Morrigan needed a moment to recollect herself. For a moment she felt regret for what she had created. But then the baby let out a small yawn and outstretched its hand gently touching Morrigan's face and the feeling of regret instantly vanished.**

**There was another rustle in the bushes and Morrigan instantly turned her head towards the noise. A figure slowly appeared. It was a large animal, a wolf to be precise. Morrigan immediately felt worries. Holding her child close she didn't have enough energy to fend off the predator, but she would protect her baby no matter what.**

**The wolf drew closer, sniffing the air at first. Stopping a few feet short of Morrigan and her child it extended its head to the child. Morrigan struggled to move but stopped when her baby extended its hand. The wolf sniffed the child's small hand and Morrigan's heart raced. Then the wolf licked the baby's hand gently. Slowly the wolf sat down beside them its attention focused in the rest of the forest. As if on guard. Morrigan was a bit confused but she felt…safe.**

**Looking down at her child she saw that it was sleeping. Slowly she layed her head back and drew her child closer to her. Closing her eyes she fell into the darkness of sleep. Feeling safe with the wolf on guard, Morrigan needed rest, especially for what was in store for her future, and the future of the rest of the world. **


	3. Nightmare

Rayne.

Darkness. Rayne was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Rising her hand she couldn't see it in front to her face. Thinking back to her last memory trying to figure out where she was. Remaining calm Rayne wasn't somebody who was easily taken over by fear. Assess the situation and deal with it accordingly, that's how she dealt with her problems.

Taking a step forward she listened, but there was no sound. Luckily there was ground in front of her. Slowly the area began to light up until eventually she recognized where she was.

Lake Calenhad.

Rayne could see the tower of Magi. That's where she grew up as a mage. That is until Duncan conscripted her. Strange, she didn't remember going there. Rayne spotted somebody standing on the dock. She recognized the person, it was Wynne. Moving towards the woman Rayne was glad to see somebody she recognized.

"Wynne." Rayne spoke approaching the woman. "I'm a little ashamed to admit this, but I can't remember how-" Rayne stopped immediately when blood splattered on her face and she stared directly at the blade sticking through Wynne's chest. Wynne began spitting up blood. The blade retracted and Wynne fell to the ground.

Rayne didn't speak, she couldn't move. Looking at the creature that attacked Wynne, it was half exposed from the water. The blade has actually been its arm…more like a claw.

Rayne moved to grab a weapon but her body wouldn't respond. Trying to chant a spell, her voice wasn't there. The creature didn't seem to notice her at all. Suddenly there was an explosion at the top of the tower. Rayne watched as people fell from the burning tower to their death.

Rayne caught a glimpse of some ships at the bottom of the tower. They had sails with a symbol, but the area quickly darkened and Rayne didn't get a very good look at it. "Wynne!" She screamed when she finally got her voice back. It was no use. There was nothing but darkness. Rayne tightened her fist. This couldn't be real.

The darkness began to lift again and another scene came into view. It looked like the inside of a church. Definitely a place of worship. Rayne took a couple steps forward and she saw somebody kneeling down praying. Rayen recognized who it was. " Leliana." she said approaching her. Leliana was in full armor with her weapons on her. It was strange that she was in a place of worship in full battle gear.

It was then that the doors burst open and more strange creatures appeared. Leliana rose to her feet and took out her bow. "By the maker, you shall not succeed." She shouted and began firign arrows. As they drew in closer she took out her daggers and fought them. They were too much for her to handle and they struck her down.

Rayne once again couldn't move or talk. Leliana lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Rayne looked up again at the crest the creature wore, but everything became dark.

Breathing heavier Rayne's fists were clenched and she screamed. " What the hell is going on!" she yelled into the darkness. There was no response ; nothing.

Another scene appeare din front of her. She was in the Bracillian forest .The Dalish camp to her precise. As if guided, her focus was turned upon a certain tent. From it an elven woman appeared, fidgeting with her clothing as if she'd just put them on. Behind her a blond elf appeared, Zevren. What was he doing in the Dalish camp? Unsurprisingly with a women he no doubt just bedded.

Within a moment or two everyone in the camp was in a panic. Warriors were grabbing their weapons while others were running to safety. Zevren was among those grabbing his weapons. The creatures appeared from the bushes, the forest set ablaze all around them. Zevren attacked them defending the village. The creatures were too much for them, as skilled as they may be, Zevren was taken down very close to Rayne. Rayne watched helplessly as he dragged himself close to her, though she knew he couldn't see her and the paralysis took over again. He looked up at her, blood coming out of his mouth. " Please forgive me Rayne…" he said slowly.

Rayne's eyes widened. " Zevren?" she shouted but, nothing but darkness surrounded her now. "Dammit! What the hell are you doing to me! What the hell is all of this?"

No answer, but the darkness lifted and she was once again elsewhere. This time she was in the throne room at the Royal Palace in Denerim. Seated on the throne was Alistair, with a crown on his head. He had a distressed look on his face and his weapon by his side.

Across the room was Morrigan and beside her…Rayne. All of them were fully equipped with their weapons.

"You side with the witch!" Alistair shouted rubbing his temple. Standing up he took a few steps down towards them.

"It would be unwise to ignore us Alistair, think about what you're doing. This is an evil unlike any other!" Morrigan protested.

"Alistair looked Rayen, and that;s when he drew his sword. "It seems that everywhere evil is you are. Perhaps it is you that is the true evil. I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to stop you. You force my hand!" Alistair said holding his sword taught.

"Alistair! Think of what you're doing!" Rayne shouted trying to stop him.

"I'm sorry Rayne, I have no other choice. " He said, his eyes full of sorrow and regret.

"Templar bastard!" Morrigan shouted holding her staff in front of her.

Alistair began glowing a familiar colour. This was how he looked when he activated a spell that would nullify mages spells. Most of them anyway. Morrigian changed an ice spell, but it held no effect on him. He continued to charge at them full speed. He swung in their direction when suddenly was stopped by a certain Mabari clinging to his arm, his jaw clenched down hard.

Alistair managed to throw the hound off. It charged at him once more and Alistair ran his blade threw it. The hound landed on the ground, motionless.

"Hunter!" Rayne yelled!

Alistair focused on them again. He swung at Rayne but Morrigan got in the way. Blocking his attacks with her staff. However, Alistair was much better up close and personal. Easily disarming Morrigan of her staff he ran his sword through her stomach and pulled it out.

"Morrigan!" Rayne shouted as she slowly fell to the ground. Now it was just Rayne and Morrigan. Rayne drew her sword and defended herself as Alistair began to attack her. They were both equally skilled with Alistair having a slight advantage because he'd been doing it longer and Rayne was, of course, a mage. But her spells would hold no effect here and she wasn't about to bring down the whole castle with a powerful one.

Rayne was no longer watching what was happening, she was doing it. Although she didn't want to, her body wouldn't listen to her commands it moved on its own, continuously attacking Alistair.

Rayen slipped up a bit and Alistair saw it. Taking her feet from under her she fell to the ground, her sword escaping her grip. Alistair plunged his sword into her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain. Holding the blade, she used her strength to make sure he couldn't manuver it to her heart.

Rayne used her other hand and reached for her sword. Her fingers brushed against the handle.

"I had no other choice Rayne…" he said as he prepared to finish her.

Rayne got a hold on her sword. Kicking out his feet from under him, Alistair fell forward, right on top of her and her sword. Rayne stared into Alistair's eyes as blood trickled from his mouth. "I'm sorry Rayne…" he said slowly. " I.. .love you." his eyes slowly closed and he was dead. Blood dripped off of the tip of her blade that protruded from Alistair's back.

Darkness. Rayne was in shock.

_**New life brings new death…death to all, unimaginable evil…**_

_**New life……new death…**_

A voice spoke in the darkness. It had a high gentle pitch, but a deep demonic one at the same time.

"No…NOOO !" Rayne shouted.

------

Sitting up in bed she was breathing heavily and sweating.

"Rayne what's wrong!? What is it ?!" Came Alistair's voice from beside her. He was topless and had the blankets pulled up to his waist. He reached out to touch the side of her face and she flinched at his touch. "Rayne what is it, what's wrong?" he asked, concern thick in his voice.

"It was…just a dream." she said slowly. Looking around the room then back at Alistair she began breathing more calmly.

Alistair extended his arms and pulled her close to him. Her head rested on his chest. " Yes, it was just a dream you were having." he said confirming it.

'But it felt so…real." she said her voice still a little shaky. Alistair slowly caressed her arm and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, it wasn't real. You're safe." Alistair spoke reassuringly. Rayne felt better, wrapping her arms around him she allowed her body to relax. Although she was fine now, she had a feeling it wasn't just a dream but something more. Something much more…


End file.
